digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MonzaemonDW3
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Asuka City page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 19:04, February 11, 2010 Hello There As Lanate put it so nicely, you don't "own" any pages. The entire point of a wiki is for many users to collaborate and work on articles together. I'm going to assume you are referring to some of the articles on Digimon World 3 (as it's in your username and the only thing I can think of), as you've been working on those. All I did was add some info on the characters to make the articles more cohesive and added some categories to make it more organized. And that was a while ago too. But then again, thanks for the nice welcoming. And be a bit more of a team player, sheesh.---- Rad140 I praise myself on being the last one to post in all three of our forums. (Message) 23:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I remember. It was only a few days ago, but no hard feelings here. I have never actually played DW3, I was just moving some info around and expanding short articles, and adding categories, trying to group similar articles together (like all the DW3 articles together). So I'm don't think I can add much in terms of content, but I can help with organizing, layout and grammar, etc. if you want.---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted (Message) 03:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ... you do realize those are notes to build the page, right? What you wrote was not at all acceptable to be posted - it needs to be copyedited, fact-checked, and made more concise. It should never have been put up with such low quality in the first place - if you just want to post something before cleaning it up, put it on the talk page. 01:30, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :No, you were told this back in March last year. 02:31, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Digimon world 3 is the best. My favorite level is when I have to face the three Jinmons. Personally, I believe that Galactimon is Mega, Snatchmon is champion, and destromon is ultimate. I also like the Japanese-Norwegian creature chaosmon, he's pretty neat too. I Galactimon have to have a chat with Kryten for he was undoing peoples' edits. He needs to stop that, I feel sorry for people having their edits undone by KrytenKoro. I also like steel-type pokemon. I made up an elite four member named Ron, he uses steel-type pokemon. Then theres Maggy, a user of Fire-type pokemon. Rick, a user of rock-type pokemon. and then there's Claude, he uses dragon-type pokemon. Then there's Champion Phoebe. The region is named the Holon region, all of the cities are named after precious gems; 9 towns and 16 cities (I know the place is huge, but you do get to use delta species pokemon, Maybe Satoshi will come up with this if I can give him the plot for holon. Thanks If you'd like my help cleaning up the sections, just ask and I'll do what I can. I haven't played the game, though, so all I'll be able to do is clean it up for readability. 03:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Signature Please fix your signature, the small tags aren't closed. 03:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC)